parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sticks The Explorer (Max Jackson Verison)
Max Jackson Style's TV Spoof of Dora the Explorer Cast * Dora - Sticks (Sonic Boom) * Boots - Clumsy (The Smurfs) * Isa - Annie (Hooplakidz) * Tico - Mango (Hooplakidz) * Benny - Ben (Hooplakidz) * Swiper - Gargamel (The Smurfs) * Backpack - Milli (Team Umizoomi) * Map - Geo (Team Umizoomi) * Big Red Chicken - Terence (Angry Birds) * Senior Tucan - Chuck E. Cheese (Chuck E. Cheese's) * Diego - Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) * Baby Jaguar - Pluto (Disney) * Drum Frog - Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Accordian Grasshopper - Lana Loud (The Loud House) * Cymbal Snail - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) and lots more! Top 10 Sticks Best Friends List #Clumsy Smurf #Annie #Ben #Mango #Gargamel (The Enemie Of Sticks) #Milli #Geo #Terence #Chuck E Cheese #Pluto Badger Sliders Sticks as Dora.jpeg|Sticks as Dora Clumsy Smurf as Boots.jpg|Clumsy Smurf as Boots Ben as Benny Annie as Isa and Mango as Tico.jpg|Ben as Benny Annie as Isa and Mango as Tico Gargamel as Swiper.jpg|Gargamel as Swiper Terence as Big Red Chicken.png|Terence as Big Red Chicken Chuck E Cheese as Senior Tucan.png|Chuck E Cheese as Senior Tucan Milli as Backpack.png|Milli as Backpack Geo as Map.png|Geo as Map Bendy as Diego.jpg|Bendy as Diego Pluto as Baby Jaguar.png|Pluto as Baby Jaguar Lola and Lana as Frog and Grasshopper.png|Lola and Lana as Frog and Grasshopper And Lucy as Snail.png|and Lucy as Snail Gallery SB Sticks Agreed.png|Sticks as Dora Clumsy.png|Clumsy as Boots Annie (Hooplakidz).png|Annie as Isa Mango.png|Mango as Tico Ben (Hooplakidz).png|Ben as Benny Gargamel.png|Gargamel as Swiper Merlin official.jpg Milli.png|Milli as Backpack Geo Team Umizoomi.jpg|Geo as Map Terence.png|Terence as Big Red Chicken Chuck Mouse.gif|Chuck E. Cheese as Senior Tucan Bendy.png|Bendy as Diego Pluto.jpg|Pluto as Baby Jaguar Lola Loud.png|Lola Loud as Drum Frog Lana Loud.png|Lana Loud as Accordian Grasshopper Lucy Loud.png|Lucy Loud as Cymbal Snail Snoopy.jpg|Snoopy as Oink The Pig Spike in Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown.jpg|Spike as Oink The Pig #2 Rolly Wacth Question.jpg|Rolly as Oinky The Pig PP035 (Daddy Pig walking-CMYK).jpg|Daddy Pig as Grumpy Old Troll Kovu-0.jpg|Adult Kovu as Leon Gru.png|Guru as Santa Claus Betty Is Bendy's Friend.jpg|Betty as Alicia Nala.png|Adult Nala as Daisy Diddy kong smash bros.png|Diddy Kong as Perrito PicFriendsGeorge.gif|George Pig as Baby Red Fish Minka-samba.png|Minka Mark Master monkey.jpg|and Monkey as Tico's Cousins Spongebob-squarepants-spongebob-squarepants-3.2.jpg|Spongebob as Roberto Chuckie Finster in Rugrats Search for Reptar.jpg|Chuckie Finster Kimi-watanabe-finster-rugrats-40.4.jpg|and Kimi Finster as The Twin Babies Goldie-and-Bear.jpg|Goldie as France and Jack Bear as Tanzania Jack and Jill.png|Jack as Russia and Jill as China Courtney-0.jpg|Courtney as Skunk Scar Snout gets closer.png|Scar Snout as Hyena Plankton.png|Plankton as Bear Captain Hook in Jake and the Never Land Pirates.jpg|Captain Hook as Weasel Chuck from The Angry Birds Movie.png|Chuck as Cole Sonic Boom Tails 2.png|Tails as Pablo ABMovie Matilda.png|Matilda as Mami Cuphead (My Favorite Character).png|Cuphead Mugman running.png|and Mugman as Wizzle Gary the Snail.png|Gary as Baby Winky Marlene in The Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Marlene as Little Star Flounder in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Flounder as Baby Crab Buddy (DT).png|Buddy as Baby Dino Jackson storm cars 3.png Kermitmaxresdefault.jpg Buck-0.jpg Nala (Adult).jpg Timon.png Zazu-0.jpg Rocket.png Season 1 #The Legend of the Giant Angry Bird #Lost and Found #Hic, Boom, Ohhh #Beaches #We All Scream for Ice Cream #Choo-Choo! #Treasure Island #Three Little Puppies #Big River #Berry Hunt #Cuphead and Mugman Wishes #Grandma's House #Surprise! #Sticky Tape #Bouncing Ball #Milli #George Out of Muddy Puddle #Bugga Bugga #Little Marlene #Sticks Save the Prince #El Coqui #The Chocolate Tree #Te Amo #Tails' Flute #Call Me, Mr. Smurfdles #To the Treehouse Season 2 #The Big Storm #The Magic Stick! #The Missing Piece #Jackson Storm the Black Car #Lost Squeaky #Doctor Sticks #The Golden Explorers #El Dia De Las Madres #Lost Geo #Buck, the Pony Express #The Big Pinata #The Happy Old Daddy Pig #Super Geo! #Click! #A Present for Gru #Rapido Mango! #A Letter for Gargamel #Sticks, La Musica #Egg Hunt #Super Spies #To the Monkey Bars #Hide and Go Seek #School Pet #Quack! Quack! #Whose Birthday is It? #Adult Kovu, the Circus Lion Season 3 #The Lost City #Sticks Had a Little Lamb #Meet Bendy #Stuck Truck #Spongebob the Sponge #The Big Potato #Rescue, Rescue, Rescue #Save the Apes #Por Favor! #What Happens Next? #The Fix-It Machine #Baby Dino #Baseball Clumsy #Clumsy's Special Day #To the South Pole #Journey to the Purple Planet #Boo! #Sticks Save the Game #Sticks' Pirate Adventure #The Super Silly Fiesta! #Clumsy's Cuddly Dinosaur #Job Day #Louder! #ABC Animals #Best Friends Season 4 #Sticks' Fairytale Adventure #Adult Nala, La Quinceanera #Star Catchers #Shimmer, La Musica #The Shy Rainbow #Gargamel the Explorer #Star Mountain #Big Sister, Sticks #Super Rugrats! #Catch the Rugrats! #Sticks Got an Ape #We're a Team #Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine #Sticks and Bendy to the Rescue #A Crown for Grandpa Pig #The Mixed-Up Seasons #Sticks' Dance to the Rescue #Save Bendy #Sticks' First Trip #Pluto's Roar #Clumsy to the Rescue #Sticks' World Adventure #Baby Flounder #Sticks Save the Mermaids Season 5 #First Day Of School #The Milli Parade #Ben's Big Race #Annie's Unicorn Flowers #Sticks' Jack-in-the-Box #Sticks' Save the Snow Princess #The Mayan Adventure #Bouncy Clumsy #Terence's Magic Show #Ben's Treasure #The Backyardigans Save Three Kings Day #Sticks Save the Three Little Puppies #Hoo, Haa to Play Park #Sticks Save the Crystal Kingdom #The Super Rugrat's Dream Adventure #Sticks' Christmas Carol Adventure #Sticks Help the Birthday Cuphead and Mugman #Pirate Treasure Hunt #Clumsy's Smurfberry Wish #Sticks' Big Birthday Adventure Season 6 #Sticks' Pegaso Adventure #Happy Birthday, Super Rugrats! #Sticks' Hair-Raising Adventure #Gary Comes Home #Daddy Pig Gets Married #Sticks' Ballet Adventure #Clumsy's First Flying Spoon #Vacaciones! #Sticks in Pig Land #Timon's School Day Adventure #The Tale of the Cucumber King #Halloween Parade #The Secret of Atlantis #Sticks Save Future Forest #Terence's Magic Wand #Gargamel's Favorite Things #Sticks' Knighthood Adventure #A Ribbon for Buck Season 7 #Sticks' Easter Adventure #Feliz Dia De Los Padres #Sticks' Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom #Sticks' Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure #School Science Fair #Sticks' Moonlight Adventure #Diddy Kong's Big Surprise! #Sticks & Bendy's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure #Ben the Castaway #Kermit's Big Music Show #Sticks' Royal Rescue #Vamos a Pintar! #Check Up Day! #Little Geo #Sticks' Thanksgiving Day Parade #Book Explorers #Sticks Rocks #The Butterfly Ball Season 8 (Last Season) #Sticks & Diddy Kong to the Rescue #Apes Galore #Catch That Shape Train #Birds in Mittens #Sticks' Great Roller Skate Adventure #Rocket's Birthday Party #Sticks & Zazu's Riding Adventure #Sticks' Rainforest Talent Show #Sticks & The Bendy in the Time of Dinosaurs #Sticks' Ice Skating Spectacular #Riding the Roller Coaster Rocks #Sticks in Wonderland #Sticks' Museum Sleepover Adventure #Sticks' Super Soccer Showdown (LAST EPISODE OF STICKS THE EXPLORER) Max Jackson Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:YouTube Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV-spoof Category:TV/Movie Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Collection Category:DeviantART Category:Jacob Samra